deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Necromorph-X/Necromorph-X's Fan-Fiction, Part Two: Blood of a Necromorph
Chapter Two "This is Colin Dent to the Bridge, what's your status?" Colin spoke into his RIG Link as Chic responded, desperate. "This is Chic! The bridge is fucked! We've got those things outside, ambushing us. We have some massive fat one locked in a Room, the Captains Dead and I think White has lost it. Get here now, take those mothers out! We can't handle these things by ourselves!" The link was cut off as the Tram arrived at the Bridge's station. Colin saw a massive crowd of the creatures charging into the Bridge. Colin charged down the Corridor, brandishing his Line Gun. He fired wide-beams of energy at the Monsters as limbs exploded, blood spraying all over the walls. One of the creatures approached from behind only to have it's face caved in by a quick and stealthy swing of Colin's right arm. Colin then reached for a Flamethrower, his only hope, and started to incinerate the creatures in their herds. One of them approached again, but it was different. It had a long tail instead of a leg, it's right arm was a long deformed leg and it's left arm had a massive, buldging, breathing explosive sack. Colin shot as the sack exploded, turning the creatures nearby into mashed-up mincemeat. Colin banged recklassly on the door, screaming; "Let me the crap in!" The door opened with several Officers brandishing guns and Scavanged weapons, and pulled Colin inside. The Officers fired at the Incoming crowd of creatures, as limb by bloody limb blew off and smacked into either another creature or a wall. Either way, the creatures still kept coming, and weren't easy to kill. "Shut the Door!" Colin yelled as the door shut. The Officers kept their weapons held up, ready to fire at the closed doors. Colin gasped for breath, as he turned around and fell to the floor. He took another breath before looking up to see Chic holding a hand out at him. "Help?" Chic asked pleased. Colin took Chic's hand and stood up. "What... the fuck were those things?" Colin gasped. "Where were you?" First Officer White Asked. "In Medical Bay 12. I was bought up from the colony... But what happened?" Suddenly they were startled as a headless bat-like creatre with a tinted yellow skin flew in, grabbing White by the head and pulling him up. White screamed like nobody ever could as his blood and vomit sprayed all over the staff and creature. White Dropped, with Palms emerging from his hands. He was like the normal creatures, but had a dark shaded skin with glowing eyes, wide with anger. White roared and charged at the staff, slicing them up into peices as the second creature did it's work infecting the Officers with the strange infection. Chic and Colin, alongside a small number of Officers, fled down to the Captains nest to see the room locked. Colin started to hack the door as the Officers started looking up the lift, eyes open for the creatures. Some jumped down, getting blown to bloody peices as they fell. Colin opened the door as they ran in, barricading the area."What was that?" Colin asked Chic. "It appears that these things are made from Human." Chic stated. He looked at Colin, terrified, as they stood still as the creatures banged recklassly on the doors, roaring angrily and filling the area with fear. Category:Blog posts